


Darkness

by jo19844_twfic



Series: 100 fic prompts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "darkness"  Ianto and Gwen investigate a Sewer, luckily Jack is on hand to help Ianto feel clean again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

The tunnel was dark and wet, with a strong current of water underfoot ; rats seemed to scurry on the walls and the stench was almost unbearable. Ianto and Gwen could see nothing other than the light that their torches supplied.

 

“Is there any real reason to be down here?” Gwen asked. “There's nothing but rats and decomposing Weevils.”

 

“If there isn't then I'm sending Jack the bill for my dry-cleaning.”

 

“He would just try and charm you out of it.”

 

“Jack tries to charm everyone out of everything,” Ianto said. “He seems to think he's irresistible.”

 

Gwen stopped to chuckle and shone the torch in the Welshman's face. “And he's not?”

 

Ianto pushed the torch away and smiled, even though neither of them could see it. “Of course he is, but I can make him believe he isn't. You just try to look disinterested.”

 

“He sees right through your disinterested routine you know, you can tell.” Gwen sighed and continued to walk through the tunnel. “He just likes playing games.”

 

A familiar voice came over the comms. “Did you find anything?”

 

“Other than an ungodly stench?” Ianto asked. “Nothing.”

 

“Radiation?”

 

“Nothing on the scans.” Ianto stopped moving and turned around illuminating the route he and Gwen had come from. “It's a sewer Jack; it looks like a sewer, smells like a sewer and I'm fairly certain that now I smell like a sewer.”

 

“Okay, get yourself back to the hub, I'll run you a hot bath.”

 

“You spoil me, sir.”

 

“I'll even scrub your back if you get back here quick enough.”

 

“Don't forget Mr Bubbles.”

 

“Mr--?” Jack paused for a moment. “Is that the bottle that looks like a cute cartoon sailor?”

 

“Bubbles?” Gwen rose an eyebrow. “You don’t seem the type.”

 

“It would surprise you what Ianto is into; don't believe the mask of angelic perfection.” Gwen could almost hear Jack's smile in his voice. 

 

“I don't really want to know what you two do in your spare time thank you very much. I prefer not to have nightmares about my colleagues.”

 

“Hurry back.”

 

“I think I'll just go straight home,” Gwen said, starting to lead Ianto back towards the entrance. “I wouldn't want to interrupt bath time.”

 

“Drop Gwen off on your way. I'll get the loofah.”

 

Jack's voice dropped off the system.

 

“I don't think I even want to know what he's got planned tonight.” Gwen continued to walk in the direction of the exit. “But I'm sure you'll tell me tomorrow anyway.”

 

“Don't I always?”

 

“I swear the staff in Starbucks are starting to dread it when we go for lunch.”


End file.
